keepingupwiththekardashians93fandomcom-20200213-history
Adrienne Bailon
'Adrienne Eliza Bailon '(born October 24, 1983) is a singer songwriter, dancer and television personality. Bailon first rose to prominence as the lead singer of the all female group 3LW, along with Kiely Williams and Naturi Naughton. The trio released two studio albums together; their 2000 self-titled debut album and the 2002 album A Girl Can Man. Following Naughton's departure from the group, Williams and Bailon released their third studio album, Naughty or Nice at the end of 2002. In 2005, their first greatest hits album, Neva Get Enuf was released, and the following year they released the lead single from their upcoming fourth album, Point of No Return, featuring new member Jessica Benson. The album was never released, though it did leak online. In 2007, the group officially split up. Bailon and Williams worked together in the Disney Channel musical The Cheetah Girls, about four teenage girls who form a girl group. The film's soundtrack peaked at number 33 on the Billboard 200, and has been certified 2x Platinum by the RIAA. The original four girl line-up went on to star in the film's sequel, released in 2006. The film's soundtrack was their first to enter the Top 10 of the Billboard 200, and has since received a platinum certification from the RIAA. Following the departure of Raven Symone from the group, The Cheetah Girls became an actual girl group, which Bailon became the lead singer of. They released their first Christmas album, Cheetah-licious Christmas, and their official debut album, TCG. Bailon and the other remaining members of the group went on to star in the 2008 film The Cheetah Girls: One World, which was filmed in India. The film's soundtrack peaked inside the Top 2000 of the Billboard 200, and has sold an estimated 30 copies in the US alone. The group officially disbanded in December 2008 to pursue solo projects. Aside from her work in 3LW and The Cheetah Girls, Bailon has gone on to have her own acting career. In 2005, she appeared in the film Coach Carter portraying the role of Dominique. She has appeared in the made-for-television films Taylor Made and Buffalo Dreams, both released in 2005 as well. Bailon has a lead role in the made-for-television film All You've Got alongside R&B singer Ciara. The film debuted on MTV in 2006. Bailon also portrayed the lead role of Erma in the 2006 comedy film Cuttin' da Mustard, alongside actor Wesley Jonathan. Bailon was also set to star in the 2012 film I'm In Love With a Church Girl. Aside from her work in film, she has also guest starred in numerous television series. She has appeared in the Disney series That's So Raven as Alana Rivera and The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, along with the other members of The Cheetah Girls. Bailon was in a relationship with Rob Kardashian from 2007 to 2009, and made several guest appearances on both Keeping up with the Kardashians and Kourtney and Kim Take New York. Bailon has also done solo music work, contributing to the Confessions of a Shopaholic soundtrack, and numerous guest appearances. Life and Career 1983-2002: Early life, Career beginnings and 3LW Bailon was born to a Puerto Rican mother and an Ecuadorian father on October 24, 1983. She grew up in the Lower East Side of Manhattan, New York. Bailon has an older sister, Claudette, and is the cousin of Jorge Santos, who was once in a relationship with Christina Aguilera. Bailon's parents are divorced, and she was raised by her mother and stepfather, Joe. She attended High School for Health Professions and Human Services, but didn't pursue a career in the medical field due to her musical endeavors. Bailon commented: "I really wanted to be an Obstetrician! I wanted to bring babies into the world." Bailon was discovered by Latin pop singer Ricky Martin while she was performing in a church choir at Madison Square Garden. Martin asked for the four best singers in the group, and Bailon was one to be selected. Bailon, along with the other picked singers, performed as back-up singers at Martin's live concert later that night. Following the performance, Bailon became a member of the girl group 3LW. Bailon stated that she was spotted by a producer while on a field trip to Beth Israel, and was later offered a slot in the female trio. Bailon said "Coming from very humble beginnings in the projects of the Lower East Sider and not having any "Hollywood" connections... It did not seem realistic. I sang in church, acted in all the church and school plays... So when the opportunity came to join a girl group I was ready!" The group was signed to Epic Records. Kiely Williams and Naturi Naughton were the other two members of the group, and work on their debut album began in 1999. In 1999, the original line up of 3LW formed. Their first single, "No More (Baby I'ma Do Right)", was released in the fall of 2000. "No More" was a chart success, and was followed by "Playas Gon' Play" in early 2001. The group's self-titled debut album, 3LW was released on December 5, 2000. The album went on to be certified platinum by the RIAA, selling 1.3 million copies in the US. In the summer of 2001, the group embarked on the MTV Total Request Live tour along with Destiny's Child, Dream, Nelly, Eve and Jessica Simpson. In 2001, 3LW recorded a song with various artists including Michael Jackson, Usher, Beyonce, Luther Vandross, Celine Dion and Mariah Carey in response to the 9/11 attacks called "What More Can I Give". In later 2001 they collaborated with Lil' Romeo and Nick Cannon for "Parents Just Don't Understand" on the Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius soundtrack. 3LW spent the first half of 2002 in the studio, recording an album tentatively titled Same Game, Different Rules. The album and its intended lead single "Uh Oh" were presented to the label, who felt it did not have enough urban radio appeal. The tracks from Same Game, Different Rules were leaked to the Internet in MP3 format, and Epic considered dropping the girls. A fan support campaign for 3LW named "Never Let Go Of 3LW" after their song "Never Let Go" spread to the radio, and the act was retained, despite the album loss. Recording a new set of tracks, the group returned in the summer of 2002 with the P. Diddy produced single "I Do (Wanna Get Close To You)", featuring Loon. That same summer, the group performed a concert special on Nickelodeon titled Live on Sunset. By August, the group was set to release its newest LP, A Girl Can Mack, when member Naughton had left the group for good after heated arguments. A Girl Can Macks release date was pushed back a month, but sales were still disappointing debuting at #15 on the Billboard 200 with a disappointing 53,000 copies sold in the first week. Approaching the time that the group was ready to deliver their second album, Naturi Naughton announced that she was no longer a member of the group. Naughton alleged that she had a number of conflicts and arguments with Bailon, Williams and their management, which led to a heated argument in August 2002 involving an altercation with KFC food. Not long after, Naughton claimed that she was forced out of the group. 2003-2008: The Cheetah Girls, 3LW disbandment and Acting career Williams and Bailon continued as a duo while using the "3LW" name, causing the press to jokingly refer to them as "2LW". According to a cover story for the October 2002 issue of Sister 2 Sister magazine, Kiely and Adrienne said they received death threats and that they had to beef up security. The departure of Naturi greatly affected the group's popularity and album sales. After the second single released from the album, "Neva Get Enuf", underperformed, auditions were held across the country for a new third member. Jessica Benson made the cut and joined 3LW in early 2003. Without Jessica, the group might have had to split due to "bankruptcy". Jessica's first performance was on Live with Regis & Kelly, followed by a performance on Soul Train. In fall 2003, 3LW departed from Epic, signing with Jermaine Dupri's So Def label. The group then began working on their fourth studio album. While working on the album, both Bailon and Williams signed on to star in the Disney channel film The Cheetah Girls. They starred as two of the four members of the female group named after the film, with Raven Symone and Sabrina Bryan portraying the final two members. The movie was released in August 2003 and was a ratings success. The Cheetah Girls soundtrack debuted at #33 on the Billboard 200 and was later certified 2x Platinum by the RIAA. Bailon had a supporting role on Disney Channel's That's So Raven which she played Alana. In 2005, she starred in Coach Carter as Dominique, her first theatrically released film. Walt Disney Records soon created a real life girl group, composed of Adrienne, Kiely and Sabrina. Raven was offered a spot in the group but declined, opting to focus on her solo career and her television series That's So Raven. The trio began working on their first studio, later revealed to be a Christmas album. The album, titled Cheetah-licious Christmas, was released that year, and they soon left Walt Disney and signed to Hollywood Records in 2006. Bailon then starred in the MTV film All You've Got, along with R&B singer Ciara. The movie was released to DVD on May 2006 and premiered on MTV. The Cheetah Girls later returned to film the sequel The Cheetah Girls 2. Though she was absent from the main group, Raven Symone did return to film the sequel. The movie premiered on August 25, 2006 and brought a total of 8.1 million viewers, becoming the highest rated Disney Channel original movie and beating the premiere of the first of the High School Musical films. The soundtrack to the movie released on August 15, 2006 and debuted at #5 on the charts and was certified platinum by the end of the year. The Cheetah Girls began work on their second studio album in January 2006. "We'll be making a real album, not a soundtrack", Bailon said. Their debut album TCG was released on September 25, 2007 and featured the single "Fuego", which charted on Hot Dance Club Play's chart and had its video played in heavy rotation on Disney Channel and MTV Tr3s. Though they were heavily involved with The Cheetah Girls, Kiely and Adrienne were still members of 3LW, though progress on their fourth album had halted due to their work with The Cheetah Girls. The group's fourth studio album was originally called Phoenix Rising, but was renamed Point of No Return. The lead-off single, "Feelin' You", was added on radio stations July 12, 2006. The album was supposed to be released later that year but was pushed back to a 2007 release because of Adrienne and Kiely's involvement with Disney's Cheetah Girls franchise, and eventually fell off the release schedule. The album delays were caused by image conflicts between both groups. As a result, the album was never released. In early 2007, Bailon stated in Girls Life magazine that 3LW was on hold because of the Cheetah Girls project. However, rumours were finally put to rest by Bailon in an interview with Jonathan Jackson in 2008 when Bailon confirmed that 3LW officially disbanded after they were removed from the So So Def roster. Bailon and Williams decided to then pursue The Cheetah Girls franchise full time. In 2008, work on the third film in The Cheetah Girls franchise, titled the Cheetah Girls: One World was in works. According to Disney, the plot would involve the Cheetah Girls going to India to star in a Bollywood production. Like The Cheetah Girls 2, it was filmed on location in a foreign country. In an interview, Bailon stated the movie would film for a three month period, in India, and that she had been doing research for the film. She also stated that "all of the original cast will be back". However, Raven Symone later confirmed that she would not return for this film as she was busy with her fourth studio album and was filming movies such as College Road Trip. The movie premiered to over 6.2 million viewers, and reached 7 million viewers in its final half hour. This still failed to meet the ratings of the first two and was the series' lowest rated premiere. In the UK, its premiere night scored 412,000 on Disney Channel UK, making it #1 of the week, and received 182,000 on Disney Channel UK +1, also #1 on that channel for the week, totalling 594,000. Bailon recorded two solo songs for the films soundtrack album, "What If" and "Stand Up". In November 2008, Williams confirmed in an interview with In Touch Weekly that the group had officially disbanded to pursue solo careers in both acting and singing. Bailon and Bryan later confirmed the statement. As of 2012, the group is still disbanded, though all three members have stated they are "open" to working with one another again. 2009-present: Continued acting, Empire Girls and Solo music Following the breakup of The Cheetah Girls, Bailon was signed to Island Def Jam Records and began working on her debut studio album. First confirmed in a radio interview in New York. Bailon later confirmed the news on her official Twitter stating "For everyone who wasn't in New York, I officially announced I have signed a solo deal with Island Def Jam! So, happy I'm finally able to tell you guys." Bailon began working on her debut album shortly after signing with the label. Her first official musical release were the songs "Uncontrollable" and "Big Spender", both of which were featured on the Confessions of a Shopaholic film soundtrack, released in 2009. The soundtrack featured songs from numerous artists, including Lady Gaga and The Pussycat Dolls. Later that year, she was featured in the Ghostface Killah song "I'll Be That", featured on his eighth studio album Ghostdini: Wizard of Poetry in Emerald City. In 2010, a cover of the hit song "I Wonder If I Take You Home" was released by Bailon, with the title shortened to "Take You Home", featured Ghostface Killah. Bailon later performed the song with Lisa Lisa, the original artist of the song. Starting in 2007, Bailon began dating Rob Kardashian, the brother of Kim Kardashian. While dating Rob, Bailon appeared in a total of eight episodes of the reality series Keeping up with the Kardashians, appearing as Rob's girlfriend. The show saw Bailon and Kardashian get tattoos with one another, among other aspects of their relationship. The couple officially split in 2009. On the breakup, Bailon stated "You know they say opposites attract. I'm a real New Yorker. Sometimes I think the things that matter to us were different." Though the reasoning was not announced at the time of the breakup, it was later revealed that Rob had cheated on Bailon during their relationship, which was the ultimate reason they broke up. In 2012, Bailon announced that she was taking part in the reality show Empire Girls: Julissa and Adrienne, which would revolve around Bailon and friend Julissa Bermudez. Bailon said of the show's premise, "The show follows us wanting to take our careers to the next level, coming back to New York City, where we're originally from, to take our careers to that next level." The show premiered on June 3, 2012 and has been a ratings success for Style Network. Bailon later appeared in the music video for the song "Give Me Everything" by Latin rapper Pitbull. Bailon has announced that she worked with R&B singer Ne-Yo on a new single, set to be released in Summer of 2012. Her debut album was set to be released at the beginning of 2013, according to Bailon. Bailon later stated "It's going to be very similar to 3LW's sound because Ne-Yo likes that, that's how he first knew me. It's going to have a lot of club records on there." She later went on to describe the music as being very "rhythmic". An original song, "Don't Give Up On Us", was heard on Empire Girls, and the songs' recording was shown on the series. Bailon played as Katalina Santiago in the film, The Coalition, which was released on DVD and Blu-ray in February 2013. Bailon is set to star in an ABC Family move, Lovestruck: The Musical, on April 21, 2013. Bailon is also set to star in two other films entitled The Elixer and In Love with a Church Girl later in 2013. Image Bailon has a tattoo of Rob Kardashian's name, located on her buttocks. She has stated she will be getting it removed, but "keeps forgetting it's there". Bailon also has a tattoo of a white cheetah paw behind her right ear, symbolising her time with The Cheetah Girls. Bailon has also publicly supported United States president Barack Obama, commenting "I am a Barack Obama supporter all the way! He will definitely have my vote and I believe he has done an amazing job as President considering the mess he walked into." In 2008, nude photos of Bailon appeared online, after she claimed her personal laptop had been stolen. Bailon stated that the pictures were for Rob Kardashian, her boyfriend at that time. Bailon's representative, Johnathan Jaxson, stated "Adrienne will be pursuing legal action against the person or person's sending these private photos out. Adrienne is deeply sorry for any pain this may have caused her fans." In 2012, Bailon was involved in a wardrobe malfunction while attending the "Escape to Total Rewards" function in New York City, when a gust of wind blew her dress and revealed Bailon was not wearing underwear. The malfunction came under fire, with some claiming it was an intentional move on Bailon's part. On the incident, Bailon stated "The wind blew and despite what other girls may do, this is really a terrible accident to me. I'm really upset, but I'm even more upset about what my parents might think. I want to be known for my talent. I love the idea of being sexy, but I've never been in this business to sell sex. I've been in this business to sell my talent. The truth is, when you look at the pictures, you don't realise that the wind really did blow my dress, and I don't really know what else to say about it." At the end of 2012, Adrienne and her Empire Girls co-star Julissa, were listed as one of Us Weekly's 25 Most Stylish New-Yorkers of The Year. Also in 2012, Latina Magazine named Adrienne the Fashionista of The Year due to her acclaimed red carpet outfits, hairdos and make-up. Discography 3LW and The Cheetah Girls 3LW Discography , The Cheetah Girls Discography Solo Songs *"Stand Up" (from The Cheetah Girls: One World (soundtrack)) *"What If" (from The Cheetah Girls: One World (soundtrack)) *"Big Spender" (from Confessions of a Shopaholic Soundtrack) *"Uncontrollable" (from Confessions of a Shopaholic Soundtrack) Featured Songs *"No Me Digas Que No" (Xtreme feat. Adrienne Bailon) *"No Me Digas Que No" (Enemigo feat. Adrienne Bailon) *"I'll Be That" (Ghostface Killah feat. Adrienne Bailon) *"Come With Me" (Daddy Yankee feat. Adrienne Bailon, Prince Royce and Elijah King) Unreleased/Leaked Songs *"Only You" (feat. Jay-Z) *"This Hot" *"Superbad" *"Take You Home" (feat. Ghostface Killah) *"Chase The Wind" *"Don't Give Up On Us" *"Live It Up" Filmography Film Television Category:KUWTK Category:KAKTNY Category:Cast